Mission Accomplished
by SparkyLover09
Summary: Rigby's final thoughts after A Regular Epic Final Battle. Rated T for some character death. Spoilers for the finale are included in this short story, so read with caution. My final RS story and a tribute to the show. Thank you, Regular Show. You will be forever missed. :)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Regular Show, but I'm sure you already know that by now.**

* * *

Sup, Dudes? It's me Rigbone.

Things have certainly changed now that we're back home from our three year epic space mission.

Eileen and I finally moved in together after I finished my job at the park, got married, and had kids; who can be quite the handful.

Is this how my parents felt when they raised me? I can hardly remember anything from when I was twenty two.

Anyway, let's cut to the chase.

It's so crazy to see just how much I've changed since I was a young man; I got my high school diploma thanks to Eileen, Mordecai, my parents, Don, and all of my other friends, fell in love with the girl of my dreams, and I still remained the best of friends with Mordecai after six years of us working at the same dead end job.

We soon parted ways and started a new chapter in our lives. I even let him hug me- which was something we never did, because it was something we never liked to do. Also, I let him keep my trucker hat as a reminder of just how strong our friendship has been.

He now has become a famous Artist with his own art gallery, and finally stopped pulling a Mordecai when it came to his love life. I'm so happy for him, and really think he deserves to be happy for once in his life since going to College University didn't work out.

Yeah, I still have regrets about making that dumb rejection letter. I know deep down he hasn't forgotten about it either. Although, he did forgive me for it.

Of course, he and Eileen are still close friends with Margaret and CJ, and still keep in touch with each other whenever they have any free time to spare.

Margaret is now traveling the world as a journalist making her news segments, while CJ is a teacher at a school in the city. Turned out she was finally cool with them all being friends. So what happened between CJ and Margaret is now water under the bridge.

As for the rest of our friends, they too have been living much happier lives. Benson finally got back together with Pam after their tough break up in space, adopted both Applesauce and a family of cats, and became the new owner of the park.

I really thought that he would finally consider going back to being a professional drummer. He mentioned it once during our little chat when one of us had to write a resignation letter, and during the court trial we witnessed while in space.

But I also remembered what he had said about the park being the only thing he had, and that without it he'd be nothing. I guess he also changed his mind about being done with cats.

Muscle Man and Starla finally settled down and started a family of their own. I'm sure Muscle Dad would be so proud of him. He probably even wrote him another letter to help him throughout parenthood.

Skips kept his job at the park, working as a mechanic and decided to stay single. Mona was the only one he ever loved- makes sense now that I've heard his story about his immortality.

And as for High Five Ghost, well, he and Celia went on to become a famous DJ duo; which I think is an awesome career to have even for a ghost.

Pops would have been very proud of us, and we'll still miss him so much. But if he hadn't done what he did who knows what could of happened?

Well, it's pretty obvious that Anti-Pops would have won and destroyed the whole universe. Heck, Mordecai and I thought we actually died after every single one of us were wiped out of existence, but it turned out it was just a glitch in time.

However, I was the only one who seemed to remember everything that happened before and after the battle on Lolliland.

Mordecai thought that I hit my head too hard when I collided with the wall, but he soon caught on, and we used The Power to go back into Space to help Pops win.

Unfortunately, our magical weapon was then destroyed when Anti-Pops threatened to kill us again. But Pops saved our lives with his great sacrifice; by disintegrating himself and his evil twin brother into the sun.

As we tearfully cried out for him to stop, he broke into our mind fence to say that he promised it would be a happy ending, and to take care of each other before everything went back to normal.

He was right about it being a happy ending for us, and I know that wherever he is now, he's finally at peace.

Once we arrived back home where we truly belonged, we told the rest of the group about Pops' death, and decided to make him a bronze statue in his honor- the same kind of statue that I originally wanted in case Mordecai and I were to die during our battle with Mr. Ross.

Well, I'm so glad that very cool idea didn't go to waste.

At lest we'll always have the memories of our dear old friend in our hearts, along with the blu-ray boxed set we buried at the park as our time capsule, and the statue.

He was a lot of things to us: a hero, a good friend, a sweet guy who loved his candy and had super cool powers. But most of all, he was apart of our family, and I know he'll always be with us no matter what.

Twenty five years later after our group reunion, Mordo and I got together for a little chat and some video games just like we did in the good old days. Even now that he was a married man with three kids and poor eyesight (I'm guessing it was because of all the video games we played when we were younger, or simply just due to age) he would never pass up the idea of chilling with his bro whenever he could.

And even though our days of working at the park have come to pass, I can't help but still miss those days.

Whether we would be extreme carting in the golf cart, Playing Rock, Paper, Scissors over an old chair, battling an evil stress monster, or saving the world from ourselves.

Let's just say our lives were anything but regular.


End file.
